Call of the Sky: Life Dream
by Neko Nials
Summary: Sequel to Flower Fall. Now that DreamClan is part of the forest and GhostClan has gained strength, what will unfold? And what of Larkwing's prophecy? And what truly is the meaning of "Remember the flowers?" All will be revealed, depending on Neko's mood.
1. Allegiances

Call of the Sky: Life Dream

Allegiances

**WindClan**

Leader: **Stonestar**–Long-haired grey tabby tom

Deputy: **Scarheart**—Black she-cat with scar on chest

**Apprentice, Blackpaw**

Medicine Cat: **Larkwing—**Light ginger she-cat

**Apprentice, Flowerpaw**

Warriors: (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Mudfoot**—Dark brown calico tom

**Leopardheart**—Spotted tom

**Foxclaw**—Ginger tabby tom

**Patchfur**—Black and white tom; formerly kittypet named Checkers

**Littlefoot**—Light grey tabby tom; formerly of ShadowClan

**Lizardclaw**—Brown tabby tom; formerly of RiverClan

** Wildheart—**Black and white tom

**Emberfang**—Ginger tom

**Apprentice, Snowpaw**

**Lynxclaw**—Tabby tom

**Apprentice, Dawnpaw**

**Pineshadow**—Brown tom

**Apprentice, Cinderpaw**

** Petalnose**—Grey she-cat with dark pink nose; formerly kittypet named Rose

**Slinkingmoon—**Grey tom

**Apprentice, Tallpaw**

Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Dawnpaw—**Calico she-cat

**Flowerpaw**—Light ginger she-cat

**Tallpaw**—Black and white tom

**Snowpaw**—White she-cat

**Blackpaw—**Black tom

**Cinderpaw**—Grey she-cat

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Hawkpelt**—Tabby she-cat with green eyes; mate of **Mudfoot**

** Sparrowsong**—Tabby she-cat with white markings; mate of **Foxclaw**

**Silverheart**—Silver she-cat**; **mate of **Lizardclaw, **mother of **Morningkit **(she-cat), **Ravenkit** (she-cat) and **Goldenkit** (she-cat)

Elders: **Spottedflower**—Sleek, spotted she-cat

**Runningsky**–Grey tabby tom, oldest cat in WindClan

**Brightshadow**—Fluffy grey tabby she-cat

** Sandfur**—Light tabby she-cat

**ThunderClan**

Leader: **Spiderstar**— Black, long-legged she-cat

Deputy: **Shadefur**—Dark grey she-cat

Medicine Cat: **Poppyfur**—Pale she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors: **Cloudfoot**—White tom

**Wolfcall**—Brown tabby and white tom

**Apprentice; Greypaw**

**Coalfang**—Dark grey tom

**Heatherstorm**—Light grey she-cat

**Flamepelt**—Ginger tom

** Birchpelt**—Black and white she-cat

**Duststorm**—Grey tom

**Badgerclaw**—Black and white tom

**Quailfeather**—Tabby she-cat

Queens: **Minnowclaw**—Silver she-cat; mate of **Badgerclaw, **mother of **Brightkit (she-cat)**, **Hazelkit (she-cat), **and **Streamkit (she-cat)**

**Ferntail**—Dark grey she-cat; mate of **Flamepelt, **mother of **Rosekit (she-cat), **and **Swiftkit (tom)**

Elders: **Smallfoot**—Tabby she-cat with small feet, oldest cat in ThunderClan

**Weaselfang**—Brown tom

**Iceheart**—White tom

**RiverClan**

Leader: **Ravenstar**—Sleek, black tom

Deputy: **Cedarclaw**—Dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: **Reedpelt**—Light brown, fluffy tabby tom

**Apprentice, **Russetfoot

Warriors: **Volepelt**—Skinny, light brown tom

**Apprentice, Skypaw**

**Willowfur**—Grey, spotted she-cat

**Apprentice, Gorsepaw**

**Dayheart—**Light cream she-cat

**Apprentice, Copperpaw**

**Nightfang—**Black tom

**Apprentice, Woodpaw**

**Kestrelheart**—Light tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Sorrelpaw**

Queens: **Mothtalon**—Light grey she-cat; mate of **Cedarclaw**

**Ivyclaw**—White she-cat, mate of **Volepelt**

Elders: **Juniperheart**—Brown and white she-cat, oldest cat in RiverClan

**ShadowClan**

Leader: **Yewstar**—Dark ginger tom

Deputy: **Heronfur**—Silver she-cat

Medicine Cat: **Nettletail**—Brown tom with spiky tail

Warriors: **Bluewind**—Dark grey tom; formerly of WindClan

**Leafstorm**—Light brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentice,** Longpaw

**Bounceclaw**—Black and white she-cat

**Apprentice, **Smokepaw

**Pouncetail**—Black and white she-cat

**Apprentice,** Opalpaw

Queen: **Rabbitfur**—Grey/brown she-cat; mate of **Yewstar**

**Rainshadow**—Light grey she-cat with blue eyes, mate of **Bluewind**, mother of **Birdkit (she-cat), Sagekit (tom), Snakekit (tom), and Cloverkit (tom)**

Elders: **Pebbleclaw**—Calico she-cat, oldest cat in ShadowClan

**Animals Outside Clans**

**GhostClan**

Leader: **Froststar**—White tom

Deputy: **Shadowfang**— Black she-cat

Warriors: **Stormclaw—**Light grey tabby tom

**Ghosteyes—**White she-cat with light green eyes

**Rowanheart—**Ginger tom with one ear

**Bloodshadow**—Ginger she-cat

**Darkclaw—**Dark grey tom

**Deathfang**—Black tom

**Bearheart**—Dark brown tom

**Thornshadow**—Dingy tabby tom

**Plaguefoot—**Brown tom

** Venomtalon—**Grey tom

**Dog Pack**

Alpha Male: **Thor**—Grey, half-wolf

Alpha Female: **Eden**—Black and tan Saluki

Beta Male: **Loki**—Black and white border collie

Beta Female: **Daisy**—Golden Retriever

Pack Members: **Chill**—White, fluffy male

**Void**—Sleek, black male

**Slate**—Male Doberman

**Pup**—Brown, Doberman looking male, son of **Daisy** and **Slate**

**Clan of Dreams**

Rex (Leader): **Nox-Stellarum (Nox)**—Black she-cat with golden eyes (**Night of Stars**)

Vicarius (Deputy): **Folium-Argenteus (Folium)**—Light grey tom (**Leaf of Silver**)

Medice (Medicine Cat): **Nubes-Aureus (Nubes)**—Fluffy, light ginger tom (**Cloud of Gold**)

Bellatores (Warriors): **Ventus-Noctis (Ventus)**—Dark grey tom (**Wind of Night**)

**Pinna-Erithaci (Pinna)**—Tabby she-cat (**Feather of Robin**)

**Stella-Diei (Stella)**—White she-cat (**Star of Day**)

**Carmen-Silvae (Carmen)**—Tabby she-cat (**Song of the Forest**)

** Sol-Hiemis (Sol)**—Ginger tom with blue eyes (**Sun of Winter**)

**Cor-Ignis (Cor)**—Tortoiseshell she-cat (**Heart of Fire**)

** Somnium-Lotorum (Somnium)**—Black tom with blue eyes (**Dream of Flowers**)

** Flos-Orientis (Flos)**—Light grey she-cat (**Flower of Dawn**)

**Procella-Veris (Procella)**—Grey and white she-cat (**Storm of Spring**)

Discipuli (apprentices): **Cinereus-Montis (Cinereus)**—Light grey tom (**Ash of the Mountain**)

** Scopulus-Mundi (Scopulus)**—Dark grey tom with green eyes (**Rock of the World**)

**Accitus-Bubonis (Accitus)**—Brown tabby tom **(Call of the Owl**)

Liberi (kits under 6 moons): **Volatus-Aquilae (Volatus)**—Grey tabby tom; filius (son) of **Ventus** and **Stella**. **(Flight of the Eagle)**

**Tonitus-Caeli (Tonitus)**—Black tom; filius of **Ventus **and **Stella**. **(Thunder of the Sky)**

**Aeterna-Florum (Aeterna)—**Calico she-cat; filia (daughter) of **Ventus** and **Stella**. **(Forever of Flowers)**

**Imber-Saxi (Imber)** – Grey tom with green eyes; filius of **Nox**

(**Rain of Stone)**

**Nix-Albae (Nix)** – White she-cat with blue eyes; filia of **Nox**

** (Snow of White)**

Vetuli (elders): **Dens-Lupi (Dens)**—Tabby tom, oldest cat in DreamClan (**Fang of the Wolf**)

**Umbra-Corvi (Umbra)**—Black she-cat, oldest cat in DreamClan (**Shadow of the Raven**)

**Oculus-Aceris (Oculus)**—Tabby she-cat with brown eyes (**Eye of Maple)**

**Clanless Cats**

**Arbor-Mortui (Arbor)**—Brown tom (**Tree of Death**), exiled from DreamClan for the murder of Mossflower, formerly **Arbor-Vitae**_**.**_


	2. Chapter One: Some Sort of Normalcy

**A/N: So here it is! The long awaited, semi-ambiguous Life Dream! Woo! Happy dance! Haha. In anycase, I'll also be working on ****Call of the Sky: The Untold Tales**** soonish so hopefully that'll go well. Hooray! Thanks to my reviewers (already!): GinnyStar, Inushuik and Tanglestar!**

**Disclaimer: Even though this is number 3, Warriors does not belong to me! (Haha it rhymed!)**

**Chapter One: Some Sort of Normalcy**

_StarClan looked down from on high, watching in earnest the scene that unfolded below them_

_ A ginger cat was pressing close to a snow white one, their eyes filled with pain._

_ "We have to."_

_ "I know."_

_ "Will you?"_

_ "Yes." There was a pause. "It's better this way."_

_ "For us and them."_

_ Another pause._

_ "I'm sorry."_

_ "So am I."_

_ "But I still love you."_

_ "As I always will."_

_ The two cats pressed close one last time before the white one picked up two small creatures. For the first time, StarClan spoke to one another._

_ "We all knew this would happen," Adderstar said softly._

_ "It doesn't change the facts, Adderstar," Lilypaw, who had been an apprentice in ThunderClan, said. "Those are innocent kits. They are free of their parents' guilt."_

_ "This is what has to happen, Lilypaw," Dawnstar said. "Events are starting that we have no control over. Things must go the course. Lilypaw turned, and walked off. Now only Adderstar, Dawnstar and Mossflower remained watching._

_ It was at this moment that Mossflower turned and met Larkwing's eyes. _

_ "__The rain will fill the blue sky above with swift birds on the wing. But beware the snake hidden in the sage and clover for death may yet come to the dawn and the wood, forever."_

xxx

Larkwing awoke with a jolt, gasping for breath. That was the third time this week some cat from StarClan had told her the prophecy. She shook her head and rose, listening to the gentle drips of the water droplets in Moonpool. She saw Flowerpaw curled tightly in a ball, tail twitching slightly. A memory flashed before Larkwing's eyes, reminding her of the night she had received her medicine cat name. Several moons had passed since then. Now Russetpaw was Russetfoot. She had also been told my Poppyfur that Oakstar had lost his last life. The old leader had served his Clan well, but the latest bought of greencough proved too much for him. Spiderstar was now the leader of ThunderClan.

Finally, the other cats began to rise. Flowerpaw opened her eyes and bounced over to Larkwing. "That was incredible!" she said. "I saw-" but Larkwing cut her off, placing her tail over her apprentice's mouth.

"Later," she said. Flowerpaw nodded.

"Until the next Gathering then," Reedpelt said, turning with Russetfoot to go.

Larkwing turned to Nubes-Aureus, the _medice_ of DreamClan, and said, "Until the next Gathering." He too nodded and turned to go. Finally, only Nettletail, Flowerpaw and Larkwing remained.

"Larkwing, before you go, I have a message for Silverheart from Bluewind." Larkwing looked at Nettletail and nodded. "He said to tell her that he is now the father of four kits: Cloverkit, Snakekit, Sagekit and Birdkit. They are all toms, except Birdkit. Will you tell her?"

Larkwing smiled. "I will. Thank you, Nettletail, and give him my congratulations."

Nettle tail nodded and, as the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon, the cats left to return to their homes.

xxx

Flowerpaw ran ahead, almost skidding into camp and nearly barreling over Runningsky who was sunning near the entrance. The weather was finally turning warm once more and the trees were just starting to bud.

"Sorry, Runningsky!" she said, running into the camp. "Tallpaw! Dawnpaw! You'll never guess what happened!"

Larkwing sighed and walked into camp behind her apprentice. "You're going to have your hands full," Runningsky said, an amused smile on his face. "She reminds me of you."

"StarClan help us," Larkwing said smiling. "Are your joints doing okay?"

"Oh yes," Runningsky said. "This warmth does wonders."

"Alright. If you need anything, you know where I am." Larkwing walked into the camp to see Flowerpaw looking around for her brother and sister.

"Flowerpaw!" she called. "They're probably out training."

"But I wanted to tell them what I saw!" Flowerpaw complained, walking up to her mentor. Larkwing shook her head.

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because medicine cats do not tell others of signs or dreams except for other medicine cats until they know what they mean, otherwise you could send the Clan into a panic over something small or get their hopes up and then destroy them."

Flowerpaw sighed. "The can I tell you?"

"Of course. First let's go to our den." Larkwing stood and went to the medicine cat den. "You go ahead inside, I need to visit Silverheart." Flowerpaw nodded and walked into the den. Larkwing turned and spotted the silver she-cat enjoying the sunshine near the nursery.

When Larkwing reached her, Silverheart straightened. "Where are the kits?" Larkwing asked. Silverheart smiled.

"With their father. He adores them. Is there anything wrong?" she asked, suddenly looking worried. Larkwing shook her head.

"No. I actually have a message for you."

"From who?"

Larkwing smiled. "Your brother."

Silverheart was in her feet in an instant. "Bluewind? How is he?" Aside from the occasional conversations at Gatherings, Silverheart did not have very much contact with her brother who had left WindClan as just an apprentice.

"He is fine. Nettletail told me to tell you that he is now the father of four kits." Larkwing told her their names.

"My kin," Silverheart said, smiling. "Oh they must be adorable!" Larkwing smiled as well.

"How are you feeling? Fine?"

"Oh yes. Those three are a handful, but Lizardclaw is so good with them."

"That's good. I have to go and work with Flowerpaw now. Come and get me if you need anything."

Larkwing turned and made her way back to the medicine cat den once more, walking in to finally hear Flowerpaw's dream.

xxx

_"Quomodo illud erat?"_

_ "Bene, Accite. Iam iterum."_

Accitus-Bubonis looked up at his Rex and smiled at her praise. He dropped into the fighting crouch again and leaped into the air, flipping lithely and landing on Nox-Stellarum's back. He gently took one of her ears in his teeth.

"_Dede_," he said.

"_Bonum conatus, Accite. Sed non satis bonus."_ Nox jumped into the air, flipping and sending Accitus flying onto the dust. She smiled. "_Sed bonus conatus. Laborat bonus."_

_ "Gratias, Nox."_

Accitus ran off to find his siblings, leaving Nox on the high training plateau, the wind ruffling her fur.

From up here she could see all of the _Gens-Somni_'s camp and the cats that filled it. She could see her _filii_, Nix-Albae and Imber-Saxi, tussling with Volatus-Aquilae and Aeterna-Florum. Liberi were raised by their _matres_, but when your _mater_ was also rex… Nox shook her head and looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Oh, Stonestar…" she whispered. "I miss you…" Even though the two leaders saw each other every full moon, it was under the truce of StarClan and they had promised only to be leaders of different Clans. Nox often wondered if he thought of her. Nearly every cat in DreamClan could guess who the _pater_ of Nix and Imber was, but Nox never actually told anyone. Ventus-Noctis and several other toms had taken her liberi under their wings, acting like _patres_ to them. Neither _infans_ knew who their real father was and Nox wasn't planning on telling them any time soon. She only hoped that she was doing the right thing.

xxx

"I'm a ThunderClan warrior! Attack me if you dare!"

Birdkit crouched down, circling her brother, Sagekit and Cloverkit watching in the background. They always loved it when Snakekit and Birdkit faced off.

"Be careful, you two," Rainshadow said, looking at her four kits.

"We will, Rainshadow," Birdkit said. It was at this moment that Snakekit leaped into the air, almost landing on Birdkit. She dashed lightly to the side, but stumbled and fell into the dust.

"Nice one. Maybe they'll make your warrior name Birdbrain!" Snakekit taunted.

"Snakekit!" Bluewind said, coming over. "That was uncalled for. Neither of you are trained yet and it was just a game. Apologize to Birdkit!"

Snakekit looked up at his father for a moment, before looking back at Birdkit. "I'm sorry Birdbrain, I mean Birdkit."

Birdkit hissed at her brother. "Well they're gonna name you Freshkill," she said, leaping forward and tackling her brother.

"Enough!" Rainshadow said, picking up the struggling Snakekit. Both kits were covered with scratches and Birdkit had a particularly nasty one on her cheek. Bluewind picked up Birdkit and, without saying anything to his son, turned and carried her over to Nettletail's den. Sagekit ran along behind his father.

Bluewind placed Birdkit on the ground, letting Sagekit run and get Nettletail. The old brown tom walked out of his den

"What happened?" Nettletail asked, coming out of his den.

"Snakekit," Bluewind said. Nettletail shook his head.

"Come here, Birdkit," he said. Birdkit drew close to the medicine cat. Nettletail looked at the scratch.

"Sagekit, can you get some marigold leaves? You know what those look right, correct?"

"Of course, Nettletail!" Sagekit said, dashing into the den. When he returned, he had several marigold leaves in his mouth. "Is this it?" he asked. Nettletail nodded.

"Now chew it up. You're going to help me treat Birdkit."

Birdkit had never seen a cat chew herbs so intently, but here Sagekit sat, chewing as if his sister's life depended on it.

"Alright. Now make sure you don't get any bits of leaves on her, but drizzle the juice on her scratch. It'll help prevent infection." Sagekit nodded and walked to his sister and then gently drizzled the juice over the scratch.

"It stings!" Birdkit complained, squirming slightly.

"If you didn't fight with your brother, you wouldn't be scratched up, would you?" Bluewind said, giving his daughter a look.

"He called me Birdbrain!" Birdkit complained. The two were so intent on each other they didn't even notice Nettletail and Sagekit leaving.

"I don't care what he called you. This is the third time since you've been born that you two have ended up hurting each other."

Birdkit sighed. "He's just do obnoxious," she said.

"You know, I have a sister," Bluewind said.

"Why isn't she here?" Birdkit asked. "It is Leafstorm?"

Bluewind smiled. "No. Leafstorm is Rainshadow's sister. My sister, Silverheart, lives in WindClan."

"Why WindClan?"

"Because that's where we were born."

Birdkit stared at her father, disbelief filling her eyes. "You're from another Clan?" she breathed. Bluewind nodded. "Then how did you get here?"

"I left," he said, looking at his daughter.

"Well why?" Birdkit asked. Bluewind smiled.

"I didn't feel like WindClan was my home. My sister began to ignore me in favor of two other apprentices, one from RiverClan and one from ShadowClan. So I left."

"Well why did you come here? Why not ThunderClan or RiverClan?"

"Actually I left to find GhostClan."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I was almost killed by them until one, Rowanheart, saved me and brought me here. I was just an apprentice then."

"Do you ever miss WindClan?" Birdkit asked.

Bluewind paused, listening to the birds sing and feeling the wind blowing through his fur. "I am a ShadowClan cat now," he said and got up, slowly turning and walking into the forest. Birdkit had not missed the look in his eyes.

Bluewind may be a loyal ShadowClan can, but there was no question about it: Bluewind missed the home he had given up. He missed WindClan.


	3. Chapter Two: Suspicions

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay on this one. I was in a musical and life happened and what not. Now I have AP Exams and the end of the year coming up so… be patient with me =)**

**Thanks to my reviewers (you guys make me so so happy): Ginnystar, Inushuik and AwynSparrowflight! You guys make my life! =)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

**Chapter Two: Suspicions **

Dawnpaw looked at the cats milling around, her mind swimming with different sights and smells.

"See right there?"

Dawnpaw looked up at Littlefoot then over where he was motioning. Two black she-cats were talking together up where the leaders sat. "Who are they?" Dawnpaw asked.

"Spiderstar of ThunderClan and Nox-Stellarum of DreamClan," Littlefoot said.

"Really?" Dawnpaw breathed. Littlefoot nodded. "Whoa…"

Dawnpaw looked at Nox-Stellarum, her mind filling with the stories her mother, Hawkpelt, had told her about the leader of DreamClan.

"And here comes Ravenstar and RiverClan," Littlefoot said.

Dawnpaw turned, looking at the new cats, eyes filled with awe. But her attention was son grabbed by the arrival of ShadowClan, so much so that she didn't notice another apprentice walking up next to her.

"Is this your first Gathering?" the tom asked, looking at her. Dawnpaw almost jumped from surprise. From his scent, Dawnpaw would tell he was from RiverClan; he smelled slightly fishy.

"Yeah, it is. You're from RiverClan?"

"Yeah! I'm Woodpaw. This is my first Gathering too. Are you from WindClan?" Dawnpaw nodded. "That's cool. Ivyclaw says I have kin in WindClan."

Dawnpaw nodded again. "My mother, Hawkpelt, says that Lizardclaw came from RiverClan," she said. Woodpaw shrugged. "Look! They're starting!"

The two apprentices sat side-by-side as the five leaders commenced the Gathering. Things progressed without event and soon the cats began to disperse.

"Hopefully I'll see you at the next Gathering," Woodpaw said, smiling.

"Yeah! See you," Dawnpaw said, turning and running to her Clan. Snowpaw looked at her.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Woodpaw from RiverClan," she said.

"Oh, I was talking to Greypaw from ThunderClan," Snowpaw said.

"Talking to other apprentices is good, but you have to remember not to reveal any Clan secrets," Scarheart said, walking up to them.

Dawnpaw felt blood rushing to her face. Was Lizardclaw being from RiverClan a secret? Maybe they had captures him as a kit and no one knew!

"What's wrong, Dawnpaw? Rocks in your paws?" Tallpaw asked. Dawnpaw looked up and saw that her Clan had started to walk away from her. Dawnpaw ran to catch up, her eyes on Lizardclaw. The brown tabby tom was whispering intently with Stonestar, worry filling his eyes.

xxx

Mist filled his eyes, but he was not afraid. Whispers filled his ears, but he did not hear them. There was no grown under his paws, but still he kept walking.

Stonestar had never traveled this road and yet he knew the way. The journey didn't take long and yet it lasted more than a lifetime. Finally, a light breeze blew the mist away, leaving behind a large field filled with bright yellow flowers and a large, familiar rock in the center.

There was a sense of peace around the entire place. A familiar scent washed over him. "Nox…" he breathed.

As if he had called her name, ordering her to come, there she stood, eyes bright as ever.

"Saxum," she said, eyes beholding him like she was seeing him for the first time. Suddenly, Stonestar felt like he wasn't the leader of WindClan anymore. For just a moment , he was Stoneclaw again. He ran forward and pressed his face into Nox's fur.

"Oh Nox, I've missed you," he breathed, letting her scent wash over him.

"I know, Saxum. I know."

They stood, taking comfort in one another's presence. Finally, Nox spoke.

"You have two kits," she said softly.

He gazed at her. "Two?"

"Yes. A tom and a she-cat."

"What are their names?"

"Nix-Albae is the she-cat and the time is Imber-Saxi."

He was almost speechless. "You named him…"

"After two great leaders. Would you like to see them?"

Stonestar smiled and nodded. The dream changed.

He was in a dark cavern, filled with the smells of milk and life: the Domus-Naturae.

"_Nix, Imber, surgite,_" Nox whispered. The two its, one white, one grey, rose and walked to their _mater_.

"_Quis est hic?" _the small white one asked, looking at Stonestar.

"_Nix, hic est tuus pater,"_ Nox said quietly.

The two kits stared at him.

"_Salvete, liberi,_" Stonestar said, smiling.

"_Pater?_" They grey kit asked, taking a step forward. Stonestar smiled and nodded. Nix held back by her _mater_. She had no _pater_. This tom was a stranger.

"_Quod nomen tibi est?" _little Imber asked.

"_Mihi nomen est Saxum-Sideris,_" Stonestar said.

"Am I named after you?" the kit asked. Stonestar looked at Nox. She smiled and nodded.

"I do believe you are," Stonestar said, licking his son's head.

"Are you a _bellator_?" Nix asked quietly from near Nox.

"No," Stonestar said. "I am the leader of WindClan."

"_Pater mihi est rex?"_ Imber asked.

"Yes, Imber. But you must not tell anyone, do you both understand?" Nox said. Stonestar thanked her with his eyes.

"_Ita, mater,"_ the kits said in unison.

At that moment, Nox and Stonestar were both back in the misty plain.

"Nox…" Stonestar said, meeting her eyes. "Thank you."

She smiled and licked his ear. "I wish it didn't have to be this way though," she whispered.

"Me too," he said. "But it must be like this… otherwise… Great StarClan Nox, you saw how everyone acted when we even brought you to the first Gathering. I can only imagine what they would do if they knew we had kits…"

"So you will remain Stonestar to me and I will remain Nox-Stellarum to you. We are leaders of opposite Clans," Nox said, her eyes fixed on her paws.

"That is how it must be," Stonestar whispered. He licked her cheek. "I'm sorry, Nox," he said.

She looked up, meeting his eyes. "So am I."

He pressed close. "But I still love you."

"As I always will," she whispered back.

In that moment, the two were separated again, each returning to their meaningless dreams and their fitful sleep, destined to forever remain apart.

xxx

_"I know what you have done! Traitor!"_

_ "You do not know anything about me!"_

_ "Apparently not. I thought I could trust you!"_

_ "You cannot trust anyone."_

_ "You were the one cat I could always count on, no matter what. I can't believe you…"_

_ "I will not ask your forgiveness."_

_ "Good, because I will not give it."_

_ The voices swirled around Larkwing's head before a face broke through the mist, making her jump back. _

_ "Larkwing, you must not fail us! __The rain will fill the blue sky above with swift birds on the wing. But beware the snake hidden in the sage and clover for death may yet come to the dawn and the wood, forever. You cannot fail!"_

_ Just as the dream was breaking, Larkwing could make out the faces of Adderstar, Dawnstar, Mossflower, Larkpaw, Rainfire and so many other WindClan warriors, morphing into one face with eyes filled with pure terror._

xxx

By the time Dawnpaw had awoken, the dawn patrol had left and returned and the apprentices who had not gone to the Gathering were already out training. In fact, only she and Snowpaw were left.

"Good morning," Lynxclaw, Dawnpaw's mentor, said as she exited the apprentices den. "Have a nice sleep?" he asked, smiling. Dawnpaw nodded. "Good, because we have patrol later, alright?" Dawnpaw nodded again and walked over to the fresh-kill pile, which currently was near the medicine cats den. As she selected a small thrush, she could hear Stonestar and Larkwing whispering to each other.

"You promised me, Stonestar."

"I know. I've kept my promises, Larkwing. I've been loyal to my Clan and to my duty."

"But what you've just told me-"

"Doesn't matter. I am the leader of WindClan and plan on remaining that way."

Dawnpaw could hear a pause from where she crouched, just off to the side of the medicine cat den.

"Now, Larkwing, you said you had something to tell me," she could hear Stonestar say.

"Yes. I think I may have received a prophecy from StarClan. I told Mossflower before… before she returned with DreamClan, but I never knew if she found anything. Did she say anything to you?"

"I have not heard from Mossflower in some time," Stonestar said softly.

"But never before she… she…?"

"No," Stonestar said. "Nothing."

Dawnpaw sat in silence, listening intently. What was going on? She could hear Larkwing start to talk again when suddenly she was tackled to the ground.

"Some warrior you're shaping up to be. You let a kit sneak up on you?"

Dawnpaw twisted herself, knocking Goldenkit off her back. She turned and looked at the small ginger she-cat. Goldenkit got off the ground and looked closely at Dawnpaw.

"What are you doing? How was the Gathering? Did you see many cats?"

Dawnpaw rolled her eyes as the questions continued. "Settle down, Goldenkit," she said. "I'm eating fresh-kill. The Gathering was amazing. Yes I saw tons of cats; all the Clans were there."

"Was GhostClan?" Goldenkit asked, suddenly looking afraid.

"Of course not!" Dawnpaw said. "The leaders would never allow them to come! Can you imagine what would happen? You've heard the stories."

Goldenkit was about to say something else when Stonestar and Larkwing suddenly emerged from the medicine cat den. Flowerpaw walked out slowly behind them. Finding new targets, Goldenkit scampered off towards Larkwing.

Flowerpaw walked over to her sister, sitting and sighing.

"What was that all about?" Dawnpaw asked. Flowerpaw shrugged.

"I tried not to listen. I didn't think it was proper." Flowerpaw didn't meet Dawnpaw's eyes.

"Why not? You'll be medicine cat eventually. You have to learn what Stonestar does or whatever," Dawnpaw said, amazed at her sister.

"It looked like they wanted privacy. Look, you're not attached at the hip to Lynxclaw, are you? If he wanted a private conversation, you would leave," Flowerpaw said, looking at her sister. "Larkwing in my mentor. I have to give her the respect she deserves. Plus, Stonestar is our leader. If anything, we need to respect him."

"What's happened to you?" Dawnpaw asked. "You used to be… different…"

"We're apprentices now, Dawnpaw. We've both changed. Tallpaw has changed. Life has changed," Flowerpaw said. "But you're still my sister and you always will be."

Dawnpaw was about to say something in response when Lynxclaw walked up. "Dawnpaw, are you ready to go? We're going hunting with Blackpaw and Scarheart. We have to get going." Dawnpaw nodded.

Flowerpaw looked at Dawnpaw. "I need to talk to you when you get back," she said softly. Dawnpaw nodded and scampered off to follow Lynxclaw.


	4. Chapter Three: Winter Storm

**A/N: Well, hopefully I will get this done. I've graduated from high school so summer is full of work and then I will be off to college! Don't worry, folks. My stories won't stop! =) Huzzah! P.S. I found my notebook!**

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own it. Go away.**

**Chapter Three: Winter Storm**

Dawnpaw crept forward on feather-like toes, watching the vole intently. It had been several moons since she had talked with Flowerpaw and it was now leaf-bare. A light dusting of snow covered the ground.

The vole twitched.

Dawnpaw stopped.

The vole looked around.

Dawnpaw didn't move.

After what seemed like an eternity, the ten-moon-old apprentice pounced, quickly ending the vole's life.

"Good catch, Dawnpaw," Lynxclaw said, dropping his thrush on the ground. Dawnpaw smiled and put down the vole. It was a lean leaf-bare, so finding these pieces of prey was good.

"Thanks, Lynxclaw," she said. Looking around, Dawnpaw scented the wind. The only thing she smelled was the bitter cold snow. She shivered in the chill.

"We should be heading back," Lynxclaw said. He looked up at the sky. "It looks like we're getting more snow soon." As it was, flakes were already beginning to drift from the grey sky. Dawnpaw nodded and picked up the vole in her mouth. Together, Dawnpaw and Lynxclaw walked back to the camp as the snow picked up. By the time they returned, they could barely see where the placed their paws. They hurried inside the camp. They rushed to place their catches on the fresh-kill pile and each hurried to their own dens.

"Dawnpaw! There you are!"

Dawnpaw barely had time to move out of the way of Tallpaw as he barreled toward her. "Settle down, you mouse brain! Lynxclaw wouldn't get me killed in this storm."

"I know," Tallpaw said, sheepishly, "But I'd hate to lose you."

"This is nothing, Tallpaw," Dawnpaw said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, I'd bet Snowpaw would have the best luck hunting in this weather."

"Why?" Snowpaw asked, looking up.

"Because you'd blend in!" Dawnpaw joked, jumping on her friend. As the two tousled, Cinderpaw looked up at them and hissed.

"Some of us are trying to get some sleep while we can!" she snapped before curling up again in a ball.

"What's her problem?" Dawnpaw whispered, but not quietly enough.

"You are acting like a bunch of kits. I'd expect Silverheart's kits to act this way! We're all around ten moons, so we should act like it!" Cinderpaw exclaimed, getting right up in Dawnpaw's face.

"Alright, sorry," Dawnpaw said, not at all meaning it. Cinderpaw walked back over to her pile of bedding and curled up again. Dawnpaw motioned with her tail to Snowpaw, who joined Dawnpaw, Tallpaw and Blackpaw near the edge of the den.

"Who put burrs in her bed?" Snowpaw asked, bristling.

"That would be me, sorry guys," Blackpaw said with a joking smile. "But I did catch a rather large squirrel and she might have gotten jealous. Who knows?"

As the apprentices whispered quietly to each other, the storm continued to rage, blowing snow all over the flat moor. After about an hour, Cinderpaw sat up again.

"I thought I told you all to keep quiet! Stop yowling!" she snapped. The other four apprentices looked at her, confused.

"Cinderpaw, none of us yowled," Blackpaw said. "Maybe you were dreaming."

"I wasn't dreaming! I've been awake this whole time! I heard a cat yowl!"

The apprentices looked at each other with dawning understanding.

"Tallpaw, Blackpaw, go and get Larkwing and Flowerpaw. Snowpaw come with me. Cinderpaw, get Stonestar," Dawnpaw said, issuing orders like it was second nature. The young cats scampered off into the storm, careful not to lose each other. Snowpaw and Dawnpaw made their way to the warriors den, where they quickly woke their mentors and Scarheart.

The next time they heard a yowl, it was much closer to the camp.

"Meet in Stonestar's den," Scarheart instructed the apprentices and their mentors. The cats nodded and slowly made their way to Stonestar's den where Cinderpaw was already waiting, along with Tallpaw, Blackpaw, Flowerpaw and Larkwing.

"It is getting rather crowded in here," Stonestar remarked. "Why are all the apprentices here?"

"They are the ones who alerted us to the situation," Scarheart said. Larkwing nodded to confirm what the deputy said.

"As it is, we can barely move," Scarheart said, sighing. "But you are right. What happened?"

Dawnpaw stepped forward. "Stonestar, Cinderpaw heard a yowl in the storm and it was not one of WindClan's cats. We weren't sure if it was an attacking patrol taking advantage of the storm, so we wanted to alert someone else."

"I hear the yowl as we were making our way here," Emberfang commented. "It sounded like only one cat, and a young one too."

Stonestar nodded and looked at the cats in his den. "Larkwing and Flowerpaw, go back to your den in case this cat is injured. Cinderpaw, you have done well. Go back to the apprentice's den, along with Tallpaw and Blackpaw. Dawnpaw, Snowpaw, Lynxclaw, Scarheart, Emberfang, come with me. We will find this cat."

The cats nodded to their leader and all went where he directed. Scarheart led the investigative patrol, with Snowpaw and Dawnpaw close to their mentors and Stonestar in the middle. With Scarheart's black tail as a beacon in the snow, the six cats made their way across the camp and to the entrance, where they heard a yowl again.

"It sounds like it's coming from over there," Scarheart called over the wind and pointing with her head. The six cats began to make their way over to where they heard the sound, slowly trudging through the deep snow. This time when they heard the cat's yowl, they were much closer.

"Hello?" Stonestar called into the wind, pitching his voice just right that it would still be able to be heard.

"Help me! Please, help! Oh StarClan!"

The voice that responded was clearly from a cat who was in pain and willing to accept whatever fate came to him. It was also close.

Without waiting to hear for a command, Dawnpaw rushed forward. She knew that voice. It had never left her mind in four moons.

"Woodpaw! Woodpaw where are you?"

"Dawnpaw?" The voice was even closer. "Dawnpaw! Help me!"

Dawnpaw ran forward, following the voice in the blinding snowstorm. Finally, she reached a large tree with a gap in the roots. Looking inside, Dawnpaw saw Woodpaw, curled in a ball, shivering, covered in blood.

"I found him!" Dawnpaw called. She couldn't see any of the other cats, but she hoped to StarClan they had followed her. She wriggled into the space under the roots, wrapping herself around Woodpaw, trying desperately to keep him warm. "Hang on Woodpaw, hang on. Help is coming. Hang on."

"I-I know you'd c-c-come, D-Dawnpaw," Woodpaw said, shivering so much he stuttered.

"Dawnpaw!"

Lynxclaw's voice barely reached her ears through the howling wind and snow.

"Over here! We're over here! Over here!" Dawnpaw kept shouting, hoping her voice would serve as a path when the eyes failed.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Dawnpaw could make out shapes in the swirling snow. Her throat hurt, but she kept shouting. The five other cats rushed forward.

"Thank StarClan," Woodpaw whispered before fainting. Overcome with the ordeal, Dawnpaw soon followed him into the blackness of unconsciousness.

xxx

"They're back!"

Tallpaw couldn't see them but he knew that Pineshadow wouldn't lie. Dawnpaw's brother dashed out of the apprentice den, racing as fast as he could to the medicine cat's den.

"Flowerpaw! They're back!" he cried as he barreled into the warm den.

"Is anyone hurt?" Larkwing asked, perking up.

"I don't know," Tallpaw admitted, looking at the ground. He should have found that out!

Their question was soon answered when Lynxclaw and Emberfang entered the den, Lynxclaw carrying Dawnpaw and Emberfang carrying Woodpaw.

"What happened?" Larkwing demanded as they set the two apprentices down onto the soft moss in the corner of the den.

"Woodpaw fainted before he could tell us anything," Lynxclaw said. Tallpaw looked at his sister's mentor and blinked.

"Tallpaw, Dawnpaw will be fine," Flowerpaw whispered to him. "Go to sleep. It's been a long night."

Tallpaw nodded and exited the den. Flowerpaw watched him leave and turned to the remaining cats.

"Thank you, Lynxclaw. These two are in good paws. The minute Woodpaw wakes I will get Stonestar, I promise. Go and get some sleep. This is an order from your medicine cat," Larkwing said. It was in that moment that Flowerpaw realized that no matter how young Larkwing was, she was the medicine cat and the warriors would obey her. To have that much power… Flowerpaw repressed a shiver.

Lynxclaw and Emberfang nodded and left the den as well. Flowerpaw looked at Larkwing.

"Okay, Flowerpaw. This is your test. What should we do?"

Flowerpaw looked up at Larkwing, shocked.

"Let's go, Flowerpaw. No time for hesitation."

Flowerpaw looked at the two apprentices. "We should get them warm," she said after about a moment's thought.

"Alright, how?"

Flowerpaw moved quickly to gather more moss, which she pressed around the two unconscious cats before curling herself around them, swiftly licking Dawnpaw's fur the wrong way.

"And why are you doing that?"

"To get her blood flowing and to warm her up," Flowerpaw said between licks. "Can you do the same for Woodpaw?"

"Of course, but when you are medicine cat, you don't ask. You tell."

"Please do the same for Woodpaw. Also, tend to his wounds. I'm not quite sure what herbs to use."

Larkwing smiled. "Very good." The older medicine cat began to warm Woodpaw slowly, as well as apply horsetail and cobwebs to his wounds. Finally, when their body temperatures were back to almost normal, the two cats went from pure unconsciousness to a deep sleep.

"They'll be fine," Larkwing said finally, getting up. The two apprentices had slowly moved closer, so now their bodies were pressing against each other, sharing warmth. "We need some sleep now. I'll sleep close by in case one of them wakes."

Flowerpaw nodded and couldn't repress a yawn. Larkwing smiled and licked Flowerpaw's ear. "Get some sleep, my apprentice." Flowerpaw nodded again and went over to her bed of moss and curled into a ball, where she soon fell asleep.

xxx

"Stonestar! Stonestar!"

His eyes flew open and he was on his feet in an instant. Scarheart was standing there, her black coat covered in melting snow flakes.

"Woodpaw is awake."

Without waiting, Stonestar dashed to Larkwing's den. The brown apprentice had his eyes open, but was still lying in the moss, Dawnpaw's head on his back.

"She's still asleep, please don't wake her," Larkwing said, catching Stonestar's look. "Woodpaw, this is Stonestar, leader of WindClan."

"How are you feeling, Woodpaw?" Stonestar asked in a kind voice, lying down near the apprentice.

"Where am I?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"You are in the medicine cat den in WindClan's camp. We found you in the middle of the storm last night. You were covered in many wounds and almost unconscious. What happened?"

Woodpaw looked closely at Stonestar, as if decideding whether or not to trust him. Then he whispered one word: "Deathfang."

Woodpaw fell into unconsciousness once more.


	5. Chapter Four: Healing and Hope

**A/N: Hopefully this one won't take as long as the last one did! I am officially writing the rest of Life Dream and such on my new laptop! Woo! Vita bona est. Life is good. =) And OMG I am soooo sorry this took me basically all summer! Oh man! I was doing so good too! –pout- I'll try harder, guys, I'm real sorry.**

**And thanks as always to my reviewers: Inushuik and AwynSparrowFlight!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.**

**Chapter Four: Healing and Hope**

He was running, running, running. His paws flew under him with the speed of the wind blowing snow into his eyes. But he wasn't alone.

"Where are you, you disgusting half-blooded freak?"

He gasped and turned around. There a black tom towered over him, murder in his eyes. Deathfang was even more fearsome in the flesh than in the stories the kits were told in RiverClan.

Summoning as much courage as he could, Woodpaw yelled back, "I am not a half-blood!" His voice sounded insignificant next to the screaming wind. Deathfang laughed.

"Let me guess, you're a full blooded RiverClan cat, aren't you? Ivyclaw is your mother, am I right?" Deathfang sneered. "Have you ever noticed that neither you nor Copperpaw look like her?" Woodpaw hissed. "And where is your father?"

"I am RiverClan!" Woodpaw shouted. "I have always been RiverClan!"

"You were _never_ RiverClan!" Deathfang shouted over the wind. The large black tom took a step forward. "And you never will be. I'll make sure of that."

With that, Deathfang lunged at Woodpaw, his claws connecting with the apprentice's back. Woodpaw's yowl split the night and somehow found its way to a certain WindClan's apprentice's ears. Unknowing of this, Deathfang continued to tear into the apprentice, blood staining the snow around them. Woodpaw tried to fight back, but Deathfang was enormous and ruthless. He was not a Clan cat. He had no honor. Finally, Woodpaw lay still on the freezing snow, feigning death, holding completely still, holding his breath, willing his heart to slow. Satisfied, Deathfang hissed once more and stalked into the blizzard.

As soon as Woodpaw could no longer hear Deathfang's footsteps, he struggled to his feet, dragging his body forward. He didn't know where he was or where he was going. Once he fell, hitting one of his wounds on a rock and another yowl pierced the night. Finally, Woodpaw neared a tree with a gap in its roots. As he wriggled in, small bits of bark wedged themselves into one of his scratches and he yowled again. He tried to curl up but the dirt was hard and it hurt to move and he yowled again.

"Hello?"

The voice reached Woodpaw's ears and filled him with a feeling oddly resembling hope.

"Help me! Please help! Oh, StarClan!" Woodpaw shouted. He wasn't sure if he had imagined the voice or not, but it was worth a shot.

"Woodpaw! Woodpaw where are you?"

Woodpaw's heart leapt. He knew that voice. "Dawnpaw? Dawnpaw! Help me!"

After what seemed like an eternity, he could make out a form in the storm. Then, like a ray of sunlight, Dawnpaw's face came into view. "I found him!" she called. She wriggled in next to him, wrapping herself around him. It was then that Woodpaw realized how cold he was. "Hang on Woodpaw, hang on. Help is coming. Hang on," Dawnpaw murmured into his ear.

"I-I know you'd c-c-come, D-Dawnpaw," Woodpaw managed to say.

Woodpaw thought he heard someone calling Dawnpaw's name. He could feel her perk up and heard her begin to shout, "Over here! We're over here! Over here!" Her voice became a constant in the hollow of the tree. Soon, Woodpaw could see five more shapes nearing the tree. He could smell WindClan.

"Thank StarClan," Woodpaw whispered before the crushing oblivion of unconsciousness.

xxx

Some indescribable time later, Woodpaw opened his eyes, his world filled with pain and confusion. There was a warmth on his back and he twisted his head to see Dawnpaw next to him, her head causing the warm spot on his back.

"She's still asleep, please don't wake her."

Woodpaw looked up to see a light ginger she cat and a much smaller, light ginger apprentice. Next to them was a cat Woodpaw never expected to meet face-to-face: Stonestar.

"Woodpaw, this is Stonestar, leader of WindClan," the larger she-cat said.

"How are you feeling, Woodpaw?" Stonestar asked. Woodpaw blinked, still not entirely conscious.

"Where am I?" he managed to croak.

Stonestar looked at him. "You are in the medicine cat den in WindClan's camp," he said. So that was why it smelled like herbs. So these she-cats must be Larkwing and Flowerpaw. And Flowerpaw was Dawnpaw's sister!

Sister. Sibling. Copperpaw!

Woodpaw met Stonestar's eyes, unaware of what he had been saying. Stonestar had to understand. His eyes wide, Woodpaw whispered, "Deathfang!"

_Deathfang. Deathfang. Deathfang._

The word echoed in Woodpaw's head until he slipped into unconsciousness once more.

xxx

The days that followed flowed together in Woodpaw's mind. Dawnpaw had left to continue her training after being pronounced fully fit by Larkwing, but Woodpaw's injuries were extensive. On the ninth day after his arrival in WindClan, he was finally able to stand on his own and walk out of the medicine cat den. The sun hit his face, warming his brown, tabby fur. He smiled and, leaning again the wall, made his way out into the sunlight.

Larkwing had told him that he had several deep gashes on his legs and one rather nasty one on his back. She had treated them and now it was up to his strength.

"Look, Ravenkit! It's that cat Dawnpaw brought back!"

Woodpaw looked over at a small, light-ginger kit. She was sitting with a black kit and another light-ginger one.

"Quiet, Goldenkit. He heard you!" the other light ginger kit said, looking nervously at Woodpaw. Suddenly, their mother came out of the nursery and ushered them back inside, casting a wary glance at Woodpaw.

"Don't mind them."

Woodpaw would have whirled around, but his injuries prevented him from doing so. He turned slowly to look up at a large, tabby tom. "They are just curious. You know how kits can be." The tom looked at him. "I'm Lizardclaw."

Woodpaw nodded, then recognition filled him. "You're Lizardclaw? You're the cat from RiverClan?" Lizardclaw smiled.

"I am a WindClan cat. My mate and kits prove that." He turned his head toward the nursery, then back at Woodpaw. "And I know just what GhostClan is capable of. My mentor for a while was Darkclaw. I'm sure you've heard of him." Woodpaw nodded. "So you'll have to excuse my mate. You'd think she'd be more receptive to a cat from RiverClan, but she just wants Goldenkit, Morningkit and Ravenkit safe. "

Woodpaw sighed. "Why are you talking to me? I might as well be a prisoner. As soon as I'm well, Stonestar will just send me back to RiverClan."

"I'm not sure if he can," Lizardclaw said, sitting next to Woodpaw. "If Deathfang thinks you're dead, it is best that you stay 'dead'." Lizardclaw sighed. "Otherwise, he'll come back to finish the job and more cats will die protecting you." He looked down at the apprentice. "As much as WindClan and RiverClan are different, we would much rather protect you than risk any one of your Clanmates dying by GhostClan's claws."

They sat in silence for several moments. Finally, Woodpaw, deciding that right now he could trust not many other cats said, "Deathfang called me a half-blood. Like, I'm half-Clan. He said that Ivyclaw wasn't my mother and that my father…" he trailed off, Copperpaw crossing his mind yet again.

"Believe me," Lizardclaw said, "Ivyclaw is stubborn and fiercely loyal. _If_ you _were_ half-Clan, no offense to her, but she would be the last cat to help those kits. She believes the Warrior Code is law and laws are laws. Think of what she's taught you. You're probably itching to get back to your Clan as to not get attached to anyone here, in case you have to battle us one day." Lizardclaw looked at him. "Ivyclaw and I used to be best friends, but when I left RiverClan… she hasn't talked to me since, even at Gatherings."

"Why?" Woodpaw asked, amazed at this cat's insight to Ivyclaw.

"She felt I betrayed the Warrior Code, RiverClan, and her. I broke her heart. But I couldn't stay… Not with what Darkclaw was planning and doing. I had enough lives on my conscience."

Woodpaw felt that he shouldn't pry any further. The two cats sat in silence for a few moments. "I'm worried about my sister," Woodpaw admitted into the silence.

"Why?" Lizardclaw asked, looking at the apprentice.

"When Death- when I was attacked…" A vision of Deathfang's crazed eyes flashed in Woodpaw's mind. He shook his head to clear it. "Deathfang told me that I was half-Clan, and my sister." He took a deep breath. "He told me that he'd make sure we were never RiverClan, and that's when he tried to kill me… I think he'll go after her next."

"From what I've heard from Dayheart at Gatherings, Copperpaw is bright, quick and strong. She'll be fine, and I know Ivyclaw will protect her. You were lured out of camp, weren't you? Copperpaw will know to be on the lookout. She'll be okay, Woodpaw."

"But can you promise that?" Woodpaw demanded, struggling to his feet. His grey eyes meeting Lizardclaw's green.

Lizardclaw bowed his head. "I can't promise that, Woodpaw, not with a clean conscience. I made too many promises to too many cats that I didn't keep." He bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

"Woodpaw! Woodpaw where are you?"

Woodpaw looked away from Lizardclaw. "Larkwing's looking for me. I have to go take some herbs."

"Go, Woodpaw. Heal quickly. And do not worry about Copperpaw. I will talk to Ivyclaw at the next Gathering, that much I can promise."

Woodpaw who had started to slowly make his way towards the medicince cat den, turned and nodded. "Thank you, Lizardclaw." He then continued to make his slow way to the medicine cat den.


	6. Chapter Five: A Winter's Day

**A/N: Well by the time you all are reading this I will have moved into college! WOOOOO! But never fear, my ducklings, I fully plan on finishing Life Dream, maybe another or two after that, and The Untold Tales. And just so you all know, because Dream Clan will be in this chapter, there is a link on my profile to the Call of the Sky webpage which will have the translations on it =) I completely understand that I am quite possibly the only discipula Linguae Latinae here, but it's all good =)**

**And, as always, thanks to my reviewers: GinnyStar and Inushuik!**

**Chapter Five: A Winter's Day. A Winter's Night.**

"_Nox! Nox! Ubi es?"_

Nox jolted awake, again grateful to the fact that their dens were underground. Leaf-bare on the exposed plateau was hard. She stretched. "_Huc sum!"_ she called, recognizing Folium's voice. "_Una minuta! Venio!"_

The black she-cat shook the slight covering of dirt from her fur before making her way through the tunnels and into the open air. They had carefully moved bracken and sticks from the nearby forest to cover the entrance to the tunnels so they wouldn't be filled with snow. They also had been working on emergency dens in the forest in case of a cave in or a snow-in.

She quickly spotted Folium and made her way across the snow to him. There had been a large storm the night before. It was a wonder their barriers held up.

"_Quid est, Folium?"_ Nox asked, the cold of the snow quickly waking her from any remnant of sleep.

Folium smiled at her. "Sometimes it is still strange to me that we can speak in two different tongues," he said. Nox smiled in return.

"Me as well. Is there anything wrong?" Nox knew that if a problem had come up already, Folium would have tried his best to fix it.

"There was a minor snow-in in the Domus-Discipulorum, but the discipula were able to make their way out. We will be able to fix it today."

Nox nodded. She could tell by Folium's tone that there was something else. "_Quid?"_ she asked.

Folium shifted uncomfortably. "_Bruma difficilis erat,"_ he said, reverting to his native tongue. "_Unus venefici venit videre si…"_

"If what, Folium?" Nox said.

"_Voluit sociare noster Gentem."_

Nox looked at him. "He wanted to join the Gens-Somnis?" she asked. "_Cur?"_

"He was very thin when he came to us. Too thin. There is no way that he will survive _bruma_ without any help. He was willing to work and become a _bellator_ in order to survive. I told him I would speak with you." Folium looked at the snow covered ground.

"_Ubi est?"_ Nox asked.

"I am here."

Nox whirled around. There stood a large grey cat with bright amber eyes, who was indeed much too thin. He was taller than Nox and despite his emaciation, his muscles were well defined.

"You are no rogue," Nox said, taking a step back with recognition. She began to bristle. "Why are you here, Venomtalon?" she spat. "You know GhostClan is not welcome here, nor anywhere else!" Folium stood tall next to his rex. Several other _bellatores_ heard Nox's exclamation and came to stand behind her, including Sol, Ventus, and even Accitus, despite the fact that he was still a discipulus. Soon Cinereus and Scopulus, Accitus's brothers were there as well. Nox didn't dare turn her back on the warrior from GhostClan, but she knew that claws were out.

"I have left GhostClan," Venomtalon said. "I didn't know where else to go. Deathfang and Bloodshadow are on a rampage, always going out at night, looking for something. I heard them whisper something about trust and bad blood." He stopped and looked at the cats of DreamClan, many of whom remembered the wounds Venomtalon had inflicted himself upon them. "I have too much blood on my claws already. Imber, Adderstar, Redleaf, all the cats killed by GhostClan… they have been visiting me in dreams, telling me there is a way to atone for what I have done." He looked at the snow. "I haven't been with GhostClan for over a moon."

"And why are you so underfed? Surely a cat of such a fearsome Clan would be able to get prey," Nox said. Venomtalon gave her a rueful smile.

"Froststar and the others didn't bother training us to hunt, only to fight. Usually Rowanheart or Darkclaw would do the hunting." Venomtalon looked down again. "Last night, Imber told me that the way to forgiveness was through dreams." He met Nox's eyes. "And you are the Clan of Dreams. I know I am not trusted and nor do I expect to be. I only ask for shelter and to share your fresh-kill."

"How do you expect to share our fresh-kill? You can't even hunt!" Sol called out.

"_Ita!" "_Yeah!" The choruses of concurrence with Sol rang out over the snow-covered camp.

"I am still young," Venomtalon said. "I can learn. I can also help teach the apprentices how GhostClan fights… in case of another battle…"

"Our _discipuli _need no other teachers aside from us!" Ventus called. "You'd corrupt them and turn them against us!"

"_Tacite, omnes!" _Nox called. She looked at Venomtalon. "What about your Clan? They will come here when they realize where you are. They will attack and kill us all, because of you. Is that your plan?"

"No." Venomtalon looked at the ground. "There is one more reason."

xxx

He crept forward on quiet paws, not even breaking the crust of snow. He had made it out of the camp! Swiftkit laughed to himself. No one would ever tell him again he couldn't do something. He would be a warrior!

As he snuck through the snowy night, suddenly another scent assailed him, one he didn't recognize. He followed it until it was at its strongest, along a line in the forest. It didn't smell like ThunderClan, not one bit.

"I want to know where that's from," Swiftkit whispered to himself, his tabby fur glistening as the moon reflected off the stray flakes of snow on his back. Slowly, with purpose, he stepped over the line and into the unknown: ShadowClan territory.

He followed the scent, almost feeling it seep into his fur. His feet were starting to get cold, along with the rest of him. In the back of his mind a small voice whispered, "_You should have never left camp. You'll never be a warrior. What were you thinking? Mouse-brain."_ The voice sounded like Streamkit, Brightkit and Greypaw combined. None of them believed in him. Not even his own mother, Ferntail, believed in him. He was a failure, an outcast.

"What are you doing here?"

Swiftkit was so startled that he fell over, just now breaking the crust of snow, feeling the cold envelop him. He looked up into the bright green eyes of a light brown she-cat and she took a step back in fear. Swiftkit looked down. He knew the reaction he usually got from outsiders.

"What are you?" the she-cat demanded, her voice filled with fear.

"I'm half-blind," Swiftkit said, struggling to get to his feet. "I have been since I was born." He knew his one eye was as white as snow only because he had looked into a puddle once and had seen it with his one good greenish-brown eye.

"Why are you here?" the cat asked, still looking at him warily.

"I was going exploring from my Clan," Swiftkit said, amazed that this warrior was more afraid than she. Despite the calm he felt, he was shivering. The snow was beginning to melt in his fur, soaking him. "I got lost."

The warrior looked at him one last time. It was late and all the cats were abed. Plus the kit was freezing. "Come with me," she said, turning and starting to walk towards the ShadowClan camp.

"What is your name?" Swiftkit asked, trying to keep up.

"I'm Leafstorm," the she-cat said. "And you?"

"I'm Swiftkit," he said. Finally, after long moments of silence, the two cats arrived at the ShadowClan camp. Swiftkit looked around, only seeing things through one eye.

"Stay here," Leafstorm ordered, walking quickly to what Swiftkit assumed was the warriors den. "Heronfur, wake up."

Swiftkit could hear Heronfur jerk awake and make her way to the entrance to the den.

"What is it, Leafstorm?" the silver she-cat asked.

"I found a ThunderClan kit wandering around our territory," Leafstorm said. "He was freezing cold and… Heronfur, he's half-blind. I brought him here because I didn't know what else to do."

Heronfur exited the den, caught sight of Swiftkit, and walked over to him. "I'm assuming your mother doesn't know you're here," she said, her voice hard but her eyes kind. Despite Swiftkit's appeared calm, she could see growing panic in his good eye.

"N-no," he said, his voice faultering for the first time. He cleared his throat. "No, she doesn't, Heronfur," he said, trembling more than just with cold. "I snuck out of camp."

"Of course you did," Heronfur muttered. "Why?" she asked.

"I wanted to prove that I can be a warrior someday too. Ferntail says I might as well be a medicine cat because I'll never be a good as another warrior. She said cats would die because of me," Swiftkit looked at the ground. "She said she wouldn't let me be a warrior. So I ran away to prove I can take care of myself."

Heronfur looked at Leafstorm. "Wake Yewstar," the silver she-cat said. Leafstorm nodded and walked quickly to Yewstar's den.

"What are you going to do with me?" Swiftkit asked.

"I'm sure your Clan would be alarmed if a whole patrol of ShadowClan cats came into their territory in the middle of the night," Heronfur said. "But we'll let Yewstar decide."


End file.
